kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Takeru Tenkuji
is the eponymous protagonist of the upcoming Kamen Rider Series, Kamen Rider Ghost. Not much is known about him at this time, including his identity and who will portray him. History Kamen Rider Drive: Surprise Future In the Kamen Rider Drive summer movie, Kamen Rider Ghost briefly appeared and aided the Special Unit by fighting and destroying some of the numberless Roidmudes. While the TV ad trailer did not show Drive present during his fight, the scenes allude to Kiriko and Genpachiro possibly witnessing the fight of the supernatural warrior.http://www.orendsrange.com/2015/08/kamen-rider-drive-surprise-future-films_9.html Damashii Ghost's forms are called , accessed using the Ghost Eyecons. , a flying kick that uses spiritual energy that makes the body and mask of his form glow and envelops him in blue flame. Appearances: Kamen Rider Drive: Surprise Future - Robin= Robin Damashii is Kamen Rider Ghost's green ranged weapon form. It is based off of the legendary outlaw , whom historians have debated the existence of but has been popularized in fictional literature and pop culture. By combining the Condor Telephone Ghost Gadget with the Gangan Saber into Arrow Mode, Robin Damashii is able to use archery based attacks. - Billy the Kid= - Beethoven= - Benkei= - Musashi= "Duel! Pierce! Super Swordsman!" (決闘！ズバット！超剣豪)- Transformation phrase http://www.orendsrange.com/2015/08/kamen-rider-ghost-musashi-newton.html Musashi Damashii is Kamen Rider Ghost's red dual sword-wielding form. It is activated by using the Musashi Ghost Eyecon and inserting into the Ghost Driver. The form is based on the legendary Japanese swordsman , the founder of the Niten-ryū katana swordfighting style in Japanese martial arts. - Edison= Edison Damashii is Kamen Rider Ghost's yellow electricity-wielding form. As its name and powers suggest, it is based on the famed American inventor , whose most notable and remembered contribution to history was his creation of the first electric lightbulb. - Newton= "Falling Apple, Bright Red Attraction~" (リンゴが落下、引き寄せまっか〜)-Transformation phrase Newton Damashii is Kamen Rider Ghost's blue power-based form. It is activated by using the Newton Ghost Eyecon and inserting it into the Ghost Driver. The form is based on renowned physicist and mathematician , the scientist responsible for discovering universal gravitation, thus giving the world proof of the existence of gravity. As this obviously implies, this gives Ghost the power to manipulate gravity. Appearances: Kamen Rider Drive: Surprise Future }} Fighting Style Based on what little is shown in the seventh Surprise Future film TV promo ad, Ghost's fighting style in his Ore Damashii form is agility-based, using his natural abilities as a ghost to "float", briefly and quickly levitating short distances to and away from his opponent for fast strikes or to quickly evade attack. Equipment Devices *Ghost Driver - Transformation device *Ghost Eyecons *Gangan Saber - Standard sidearm weapon *Ghost Gadgets- Ghost's Support Robots Vehicles *Machine Ghostriker - Ghost's personal Rider Machine. Notes *Ghost's main form having glowing light up features on the body armor and mask is similar to the Riders of Kamen Rider Faiz. References Category:Primary Riders Category:Ghost Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Heroes Category:Slasher Riders Category:Mystic Riders